Visual guides that are drawn on material using measuring devices may be difficult for a user to follow manually. Hand tools that facilitate guiding a tool may attempt to minimize the movement of the tool in one or more directions. Mechanical guides such as railings or fences that can be put in place to assist the user in guiding the tool may limit movement or take time to set up, and these guides may not support complex paths.